peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-29 ; Comments *Over Grinderswitch sig: 'Hello again hewers of wood and drawers of water. On tonight’s programme we’ve got sessions for you from Curve and Red Ninja and any number of great records. This is the first of them, from the Wedding Present'. *A Bob Records special as John plays tracks from four of their 7 inch singles, including one by Cheeze, also responsible for the cover of Dancin' Queen subsequently found in John Peel's Record Box. *John explains how he keeps his figure and also plays the first truly indispensible LP of 1992 (Yodelling Crazy) Sessions *Curve, #2 recorded 11th February 1992. Available on the Anxious Records CD / LP / Cassette Curve - Radio Sessions. * Red Ninja, repeat of their one and only session, recorded 22nd October 1991. John actually calls the band WBI Red Ninja. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 and a' start here. File 2 begins soon into first track. *Wedding Present: Three (7 inch) RCA *Future Sound Of London: Papua New Guinea (Dumb Child Of Q) (12 inch) Jumpin’ and Pumpin’ *Curve: Split Into Fractions (session) *Tiger And Freddie McGregor: 'One Room Shack (7 inch )' Big Ship Records *Some Paradise: Good Bye Ruth (7 inch EP) Probe Plus *Red Ninja: Killing at Hellz Gate (session) *'File 1 break in recording from mid way in above track' *Bleach: Shotgun (7 inch ) Musidisc *'File a' ends here : (11:30 News) *The Fall: Free Range (CD Single) Cog Sinister : (JP: ‘Oh they make my little heart go bumpty bump still. It’s not impossible that we’ll hear them again before the end of this programme.’) *Hitting Birth: Love Me (12 inch ) Tim/Kerr Records *Duck Hunt: Holiday (7 inch) K Records *'File 1 resumes at intro to following track' *Sunny Til And The Orioles: Crying In The Chapel (7 inch) Jubilee *''File 2 tape flip during above'' *Dashing Marbles: On My Couch (7 inch EP - Wo Wo Wo ) Bob Records *One Dove: Fallen (12 inch) Boy’s Own Recordings *Curve: Die Like A Dog (session) *Gag: Corner Hot Dog Stand (7 inch – Riot!!!!! ) Bob Records *Red Ninja: Bad Voicemen Of The Apocalypse (session) : (JP says this session track is titled ‘Motion’ before he plays it and then calls it ‘Bad Voicemen Of The Apocalypse’ after its been played.) Motion is in fact lead vocal. *Babes in Toyland: Primus (10 inch - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Joolz: Ballad Of Steve And Joe (LP - Weird Sister ) Intercord Record Service *Gallon Drunk: Night Tide (LP - You, The Night ... And The Music) Clawfist *Problem House: Chain Reaction (12 inch - Volume III) Hithouse Records : (JP: ‘Don’t fret little ones I’m still here’. ''(as the record ends unexpectedly) *Mantis: Regaliar (7 inch - Who Wants To Be A Camel?) Drag City *''tape flip file 1 *Cutty Ranks: The Agony (7") Fashion Records : (JP: ‘Oh, I’d really like get a session out of him’) *''File 2 tape flip during above'' *Curve: Horror Head (session) *Daniel Johnston: The Dream Is Over (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *Lucien Bokilo and Loketo: Adidja (LP - Le Jeu Est Fini) Jimmy’s Productions *Catherine Wheel: Indigo is Blue (CD - Ferment) Fontana *Red Ninja: Look Black In Anger (session) : (1:00 News) *'File d' starts here. *Fall: Return (CD Single - Free Range) Cog Sinister *Titus Zihute & Zihute Echoes: (LP - Rega Unga Funya?) Zimbabwe Records *Bald Cow: Speedskull (7 inch EP) Bob Records : (JP: ‘Well that turned out not to be “Return Of The Gone” at all; but actually Speedskull which is described as a tribute to Einstein. Are these people art students or what?’) *Nightblooms: Butterfly Girl (12 inch) Fierce Recordings *Aphex Twin: Digeridoo (12 inch”) R & S Records *''Tape flip on File 2 'during above with next few tracks missing : (JP: ‘As you can imagine at this time of night here at Radio 1 FM, well we have loads and loads and loads of fun, lots of people passing by and so forth with jokes and japes and all manner of things. And engineers come in and keep each other awake with iced towels that we keep in a special refrigerator outside. And somebody just brought in (I never know their names - I think it’s best not to with staff). And people bring in food, and we’ve just been eating piles of junk food. And somebody was asking me, how it is that I keep my figure? And it’s just luck I guess’) *Spitfire: Wild Sunshine (12 inch - Free Machine EP) Eve Recordings *Slim Whitman: Chimebells (Various Artists CD - Yodelling Crazy) EMI :(JP: "The first truly indispensable LP of 1992? I should say so.") *'''File 2 resumes *Curve: Arms Out (session) *Crungehouse: New Society (7 inch) Bomb Apple *'File d' ends. *'File e '''starts *Bratmobile: Queenie (7 inch – Kiss And Ride) Homestead Records *Ninjaman: Gun Talk and Lipservice (7 inch ) Jammys Records *Red Ninja: Trenton Job (session) *Cheeze: MacArthur Park (7 inch) Bob *(JP: ‘Well that pretty much leaves Richard Harris out in the rain I think.)'' *'File 1', 2''' and '''e end, and end of programme : File ;Name *'File 1: '''Peel Show 1992-02-29 *'File 2:' 1992-02-29 Peel Show R199 R200 *'File a: 1992-02-29 Peel Show L193a.mp3 *'File d: '''1992-02-29 Peel Show L099a.mp3 *'File e: '1992-02-29 Peel Show L193b.mp3 ;Length *'1: '02:36:51 *'2: 02:49:28 *'a: '''29:31 *'d: 39:29 *'e: '''18:12 ;Other *'File 1: ' Many thanks to original taper. *'File 2: 'created from R199 & R200 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *'File a and e: 'created from L193 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *'File d''' created from L099 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *'''1: Mooo Server *'2:' Mooo *'a, e:' Mooo *'d:' Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Rich 200